Lusted Love
by spazzgirl
Summary: Sakura always had a crush on Sasuke, but Naruto loves Sakura more than she loves Sasuke. But Kyuubi is tired of watching Naruto getting upset cause Sakura never accepts his dates, so he will have to take some drastic measures. extreme ooc?


**Lusted Love**

**Spazz: hey guys**

**Naruto: hey what's up?**

**Spazz: so we bring you a one shot**

**Naruto: is it going to be really good?**

**Spazz: fuck yeah I mean come on when was it wasn't?**

**Naruto: you've got a point there**

**Spazz: well duh of course I do**

**Naruto: so what now?**

**Spazz: we do what we always do**

**Naruto & Spazz: Disclaimer and Summary time!**

**Disclaimer: Kishimoto is the owner of Naruto; as for me I own my body, heart, soul, and mind**

**Summary: Sakura has love Sasuke, but Naruto loves Sakura more than she loves Sasuke. But Kyuubi is tired of watching Naruto getting upset cause Sakura never accepts his date, so he will have to take some drastic measures**

**Spazz: I say that wasn't a bad summary**

**Naruto: aye indeed**

**Spazz: so you ready Naruto?**

**Naruto: hell yeah**

**Spazz: how about you guys?**

**Naruto: hell yeah**

**Spazz: are you answering for them?**

**Naruto: yeah**

**Spazz: works for me**

**Naruto: nice**

**Spazz: so let's begin**

It was the usually for team 7, Naruto would come late before Kakashi showed up, and ask Sakura on dates, but she always declined. But today was a new day.

"Ohayo Sakura-chan, Sasuke-teme," greeted Naruto.

Sakura hit Naruto's head.

"Ouch, Sakura-chan what was that for," asked Naruto.

"Baka, quit calling Sasuke-kun a teme," scolded Sakura.

"Eheh, gomen Sakura-chan," said Naruto, "Ano Sakura-chan do you think we can go out?"

"What makes you think I'll go out with you," asked Sakura.

"Come on Sakura-chan, you always ask teme on dates and he always says no," said Naruto.

"Are you trying to say that I'm not good enough," asked Sakura.

"You are Sakura-chan, but I think you deserve someone much better than Sasuke-teme," explained Naruto.

"Oh and who do you think is better than Sasuke-kun," asked Sakura.

"I am," answered Naruto.

"Please dobe how do you think that your better than me," said Sasuke.

Sakura started to laugh.

"You really think that I deserve someone like you, please Naruto I'd date Lee before I dated you," said Sakura.

"So how do you really feel about me," asked Naruto.

"Please Naruto, your nothing, your just a dobe who can't do anything right," said Sakura.

"Oh is that how you feel about huh Sakura," shouted Naruto, "After all I've done for you, I've saved you more than Sasuke has ever."

Kakashi then arrived.

"Yo," greeted Kakashi.

Naruto then ran from the bridge to somewhere else, Kakashi looked at Sakura, who had tears in her eyes.

"Today's training is canceled, Sakura I need to speak to you," said Kakashi.

Sasuke left the bridge, leaving Sakura and Kakashi alone.

"Explain," said Kakashi.

"Naruto asked me out on a date and then asked about how I felt about him," said Sakura.

"And you told him that you didn't love him right," asked Kakashi.

"Kakashi-sensei don't you think that love is a strong word to use, I mean I don't love Naruto," said Sakura.

Kakashi sighed, "Sakura listen, Naruto loves, he doesn't have a crush on you, no find him and go apologize."

"But Kakashi-sensei," said Sakura.

"No buts Sakura, you've broken Naruto's heart too many times, and now it's time for you to say sorry, now go," ordered Kakashi.

"Hai Kakashi-sensei," said Sakura.

She quickly ran to go find Naruto; she looked in the ramen shop, asked Iruka, but no luck. She then quickly headed over to the Hokage monument and saw Naruto sitting on top of the Yondaime's head.

"_I found him," thought Sakura._

She took a step, but felt an awkward presence. Sakura noticed that this chakra wasn't Naruto's, and she felt scared.

"Naruto are you ok," asked Sakura.

"…"

"Naruto please answer me," said Sakura.

When she put her hand on Naruto's shoulder, he turned around and saw his eyes were crimson red.

"Hello Sakura-chan," growled Kyuubi.

Sakura's eyes widened, she took a step back, as Kyuubi, who took over Naruto's body, stood up.

"Where's Naruto," asked Sakura.

"Naruto, well let's just saw he doesn't know that I have taken over his body," growled Kyuubi.

"What do you mean," asked Sakura.

"Well my love, I used my chakra to knock Naruto unconscious, so now it's just you and me," said Kyuubi.

Sakura began to run off the monument, Kyuubi couldn't help but chuckle.

"I just love it when they're playful, now let the hunt begin," said Kyuubi.

He got on all fours and began to run, to search for Sakura; she caught her breath, after she hid behind a tree. Kyuubi began to sniff the air, he grinned, as he smelt her.

"I know you're here," said Kyuubi.

Sakura jumped on top of the tree and threw a kunai with an explosive tag attached to it. After she left Kyuubi, she heard an explosion, but when the dust faded, he stood thee unharmed.

"Not only is this one playful but dangerous, my kind of girl," laughed Kyuubi.

He continued his search for Sakura; she began to run towards her apartment, until she tripped. When Sakura got up, her eyes widened and saw it was Kyuubi right in front of her.

"My you should be careful, I don't want my mate to get hurt," said Kyuubi, as he licked his lips.

"I'm not your mate," said Sakura.

Kyuubi grinned and pinned her against the wall, Sakura struggled and kick him in the balls. She then ran away from her.

"Damn that hurt, but she'll pay dearly," growled Kyuubi.

Sakura reached her apartment and locked the door and window. She went into her room, sitting in the corner.

"_I shouldn't be afraid, I'm a konuchi and the Godaime's, and I have to be strong," thought Sakura._

She got up and walked in the middle of her room.

"All right Kyuubi, come out, I'm not scared of you," shouted Sakura.

"Hm, where to please you," said Kyuubi.

Sakura heard his voice and looked around her room, but didn't see him.

"My, what a pretty girl you are, I can't wait to make into a beautiful women," laughed Kyuubi.

"Where are you," asked Sakura.

She landed on her bed, Kyuubi pinned her down.

"No more games my dear," growled Kyuubi.

"Let go of me," said Sakura.

"Well you said, you aren't scared of me," said Kyuubi.

He brought his lips onto hers and forced his tongue into her mouth. She felt his tongue stroking hers, Sakura couldn't help but moan, she licked his sharp fangs, and was replied with a seductive growl. Kyuubi parted from her lips.

"My, you taste so good," said Kyuubi.

"Please go away," begged Sakura.

"And why should I," asked Kyuubi.

"This isn't right, please I beg you," said Sakura.

"Never, you want to know why," asked Kyuubi.

Sakura gulped and nodded her head.

"You've never given the kit a chance to even love you, nor take you on a date, all you ever wanted was that bastard traitor," said Kyuubi.

"Sasuke-kun isn't a traitor," shouted Sakura.

"Quit you," growled Kyuubi, "I'm sick of tired of you making the kit feel hopeless, well now I'm going to do what I should've done to you years ago," chuckled Kyuubi.

Kyuubi forced Sakura into another kiss; she began to deepen the kiss.

"_Kyuubi please stop, she doesn't want this," shouted Naruto._

"**Oh she does kit, here I'll show you," said Kyuubi.**

He let Naruto take his body back and parted his lips from Sakura.

"Sakura-chan," said Naruto.

"Naruto," said Sakura.

She hugged Naruto and he returned the hug. 

"I'm glad your back Naruto," said Sakura.

"Me too Sakura-chan," said Naruto.

"Don't go ok," said Sakura.

"Don't worry love I won't leave you," growled Kyuubi.

She saw his crimson eyes and darkened whiskers.

"What happen to Naruto," asked Sakura.

"Eheh, he's back inside," said Kyuubi.

"You knocked him out unconscious didn't you," asked Sakura.

"Of course, but then we couldn't have fun," said Kyuubi.

Kyuubi pinned her down again and forced her into a kiss, he began to feel her curves, and began to give a gentle nip on her neck. Sakura moaned as she felt this, Kyuubi began to kiss her again.

"Now the real fun begins," said Kyuubi.

"What do you mean," asked Sakura.

"Well my love, it's time that the kit and I make you a woman and our mate," answered Kyuubi.

"No I won't let you do this," said Sakura.

"Well too bad," growled Kyuubi.

He kissed her again, and unzipped her vest, and then took off her skirt and shorts.

"Please stop," pleaded Sakura.

"Like I said never," said Kyuubi, he brought his lips near her ear, "Besides you'll love this."

Sakura felt his warm breath and blushed. Kyuubi began to unzip his jacket took off the black shirt; Sakura blushed to see his body. Kyuubi grinned at this.

"You like," asked Kyuubi.

Sakura shyly nodded and Kyuubi smiled and kissed her again. He then unclasped her bra and her panties, and Sakura felt the cold air.

"Don't worry Sakura-chan I'll keep you warm," whispered Naruto huskily.

Sakura blushed hearing Naruto's voice like this; she saw his blue eyes and smiled. But then his eyes turned crimson red, Kyuubi began to suck on Sakura's breast and toyed with the neglected one, she moaned in pleasure.

"_Kyuubi just stop this," pleaded Naruto._

"**No kit, besides she really enjoys this," smirked Kyuubi.**

Kyuubi then switched breast and did the same thing, Sakura felt her lower region get wet. Kyuubi smelled her pheromones and quickly felt himself hardened.

He brought himself to where the source of the scent and sniffed it.

"**Fine kit, I'll let you take care of this," said Kyuubi.**

His eyes returned back to blue and blushed at where Kyuubi let him gain control of his body.

"_Great now what do I do," said Naruto._

"**Simple kit, lick," said Kyuubi.**

Naruto gulped and licked her swollen clit; Sakura moaned in pleasure and intertwined her fingers through his untamed hair. Naruto continued his job, and felt her walls tightening around his tongue.

She screamed in pleasure as she came into his mouth, Naruto drank up all of her juices and looked at a panting Sakura. She looked at his blue eyes; Sakura smirked and rolled them over, so now he was at the bottom, leaving her on top of him.

Sakura brought her face near Naruto's hardened member; she gently stroked it and watched it twitch. She then began to take it in her mouth, but only found that the tip was poking her throat, Sakura then relaxed her throat to take it in.

She felt Kyuubi squirm as he felt her mouth, and Sakura couldn't help but smirk. Kyuubi couldn't help but groan in pleasure; Sakura then felt something warm and sticky go through her mouth.

She took the member out of her mouth and coughed, as she drank it all. Kyuubi then brought Sakura on her back.

"Now it's time we mark you as my mate," growled Kyuubi.

"I'm scared," whispered Sakura.

"Grr, fine," said Kyuubi.

"**Oi kit, you can take this one," said Kyuubi.**

"_But."_

Before Naruto could protest, he saw Sakura's emerald eyes, and Sakura saw his cerulean ones.

"Are you sure Sakura-chan," asked Naruto.

"Hai Naruto-kun," said Sakura.

"_She called me Naruto-kun," thought Naruto._

"Ok Sakura-chan," said Naruto.

He gently inserted his member inside Sakura's slick and tight walls. He came to stop and looked at her.

"It's my hymen," said Sakura.

Naruto nodded and his eyes turned crimson, Sakura knew that Kyuubi retook over Naruto's body. He then thrusted into her all the way, and Sakura screamed in pain.

"Sh, it's ok Sakura-chan," cooed Naruto.

He looked at her, Sakura then looked at him.

"I'm fine now Naruto-kun you can move now," said Sakura.

Naruto nodded and began to move in and out of her. Sakura gripped Naruto's muscled back, and she arched her back, trying to get more of him in. Sakura then wrapped her legs around his waist; Naruto leaned in for a kiss.

He felt her walls tightening around his throbbing member, and Naruto couldn't help but groan. Sakura's hips rolled, to meet his thrusts. With one final push, the two came together, and screamed out each other's name in bliss.

Naruto almost fell on top of Sakura, but supported himself with his elbows. Naruto brought Sakura into a kiss; this one was slow, passionate, and intimate. He pulled out of her, and laid Sakura on his sweaty chest, and pulled the blanket over to give them some warmth.

"Arigatou Sakura-chan," Naruto whispered in her ear.

**End**

**Spazz: uh, so this was yet another story for Kyuubi's Naruto and Sakura, I would also like to dedicate this to all of my faithful reviewers, Frozen-Tundra88 a.k.a my stalker, nah I'm just playing, and also my friends that I have on this website, you have all been very supportive of me, I would also like to thank some of the anons that leave good reviews, unlike that bastard Stewie**

**Don't forget**

**R&R**

**P.S. no flaming**

**P.P.S I'm not really sure if the characters were way too ooc**

**EDIT:**

**Sakura, Naruto, and Sasuke are 18-years-old in this story**


End file.
